


akechi goro's moment of self-reflection

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Series: the upside of being a wild card [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (just by two so everyone is an adult), (very briefly) - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Choking, Deepthroating, Kink Discovery, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-cest, Spanking, black mask is a hoe AND a bottom i don't accept constructive criticism, daydreaming while fucking, i say implied shuake but robin refuses to shut up about akira, implied shuake, robin hood keeps the braincell, that's it. that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Q. Would you fuck a clone of yourself?Black Mask: I'd fuck my clone because who would know better how to fuck ME thanME?Crow: To be honest, fucking my clone has always been my fantasy.To cut them both some slack, ithadbeen a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Black Mask/Akechi Goro, Robin Hood/Loki
Series: the upside of being a wild card [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548112
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	akechi goro's moment of self-reflection

**Author's Note:**

> me: makes jokes about black mask x akechi to avoid spoilers for someone  
me:  
me:  
me: fuck 
> 
> fic notes:  
goro = robin hood = prince garb one  
akechi = loki = the bdsm belt one
> 
> i refer to them as personas a bunch of times (bc it is their personastack that got fractured) but their personas arent fucking. they are two goros. loki and robin hood are going _what the fuck_ @ their owners while looking vaguely disturbed.

The first thing he feels once he comes back into consciousness is that his entire body is sore, sore like someone smashed a hammer into him and split him in two. It is not a nice feeling. It takes a while for him to orientate himself, but he tenses immediately because _something is wrong_.

The lighting isn't familiar. That is not a good sign—Goro considers himself a control freak, and he doesn't quite remember losing consciousness, either. His eyes snap open instantly to a dim room with a bed and nothing more, his short inspection informs him. He heaves himself up, because despite the sheer soreness from his muscle the circumstances are far too disturbing to stay down.

Subsequently, he realizes the color of his clothes are _white_ now. 

For some reason, he's in his prince outfit instead, the Robin Hood one. He doesn't remember changing his Persona, so he tries to change back into Loki, into that familiar twisted chaos—

—and realizes he can't. It's simply not that he can't, Loki is no longer in his sea of cards. He can't change into Loki because Loki isn't a part of him anymore. The thought is terrifying. He stares down at his pristine white gloves, completely out of his league.

He raises his hand up to his face, and realizes at least his tengu mask is intact. Although all his weapons seemed to be confiscated, he could bust himself out with Robin Hood if that is what it takes.

"_Finally_, you're up," a voice from the corner of the room sneers, and Goro's head snaps up. His senses feel fuzzy—he should have noticed if there was an intruder, and wonders if that has to do with the fact Loki is no longer inside of him. After all, hasn't that been the hyper-vigilant, all-doubting part of his personality? He readies his most offensive pose, ready to strike his most likely captor and ask them, what have you done to me, what did you do to my Persona?

Then he sees who is talking, and his hand falls away. Because the man who just stepped out of the shadow is himself, clad in the familiar black overall, belts and sharp edges attached.

"What in the world?" 

"Trust me, I'd tell you if I knew what is happening," the other himself shrugs as he places himself on the other side of the bed. "I wake up, realize I have only one Persona, another version of me in the ridiculous getup completely unconscious. Thought you might be a fake, but you don't seem like one," Akechi's eyes narrow, "and I can feel Robin Hood's energy eminating from you." 

That's unfair, because Goro can't feel anything like that. It's most likely due to his dulled senses. "I feel him," Goro replies back helplessly, and it is true—Robin Hood's solidity is the only thing holding him together. "How did this happen?" 

The duplicate blinks. "You don't remember? Oh, mysterious palace. Obviously suspicious, but Kurusu's inane curiosity got the better of him. Demanded everyone had to investigate, dragged me in the middle of a murder investigation, only to get captured in a ridiculous bout of 'thief work'," Black Mask grumbles as he crosses his arms. 

Despite the circumstances, Goro can't help his lips from twisting up. "You have to say, that is a classical Akira move." 

"He's a goddamn idiot. How did we lose against someone like him?" Loki's face distorts into one of confused disgust. 

"Maybe we didn't want to win," Goro shrugs and thinks back to the twisted, complex emotion that always came with Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves. One of the prominent ones being love, one which Goro couldn't even name properly until he explained it to Kurusu three months after the collapse of the Metaverse. _Oh, you're in love with me, _Akira had murmured conversationally_, that's good, because I'm in love with you too._

It's been two years since all that, about a year since the Metaverse returned and Akechi was released from Juvie. About a year since they've been dating. It is a very, very complex affair. His relationship with Akira had always been a careful management of the love-hate ratio, after all. 

It doesn't feel so complex anymore. All he feels is butterflies knocking over his stomach when he thinks about Akira. His heart tickles. He must have a really stupid grin on his face because the other version of himself merely stares at him with acute disgust, stepping back with a, "gross." 

"Hn," Goro murmurs enthusiastically, "I can suddenly understand all those love songs. It must be so horribly easy, seeing the world so simply." 

"_Gross_," Loki emphasizes his point again. 

And if he can only feel this amount of affection for the raven-haired lover, then it would make sense for Akechi to feel mostly hate. It is very unnerving, because the memories of being Loki is still in his own head so naturally yet thinking about feeling such hatred for Akira now only makes him shiver. 

Akira. Where _is_ Akira, anyways? From his experiences with travelling with his lover, losing Goro tends to make him agitated and reckless. He trusts Queen to keep him in check, but at the same time he can't help from his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "How do we get out?" He questions the copy of himself sitting on the bed with too calm an expression. 

"We can't," Akechi shrugs, "the door's over there, but everything I've tried doesn't even seem to dent it. Which is kind of offensive to me. If I can't smash it, you probably can't either." 

"Right," Goro concedes, then sits on the bed gingerly. "I'm not sure what we can do."

"We could fuck," Akechi suggests. 

"Something that would help us _escape_," Robin Hood glares at Loki, but can't help his cock from jumping up at the thought. It's not every day you get to do yourself, and he's interested, why wouldn't he be? That curiosity is apparently shared with Loki. He's not quite sure what to feel—apparently narcissism is such a core value of his that both versions have retained it. 

"I could suck you off, and it might get your brain running again," Loki insists, pretty eyelashes fluttering and his tongue darting off to lick his lips. His hungry gaze is fixed at Robin's crotch. "You're the detective out of the two of us. You could use a restart." 

At his slightest hesitation, Loki throws away his mask haphazardly and kneels between Robin's thighs. Robin sits on the bed as Akechi leans forward to mouth at the bulge. "I am not this eager to please," Goro huffs out as Loki desperately pulls at his belts and zippers, "I refuse to believe I am like this." 

"Just shut up and let me give you head, will you?" Once Goro's half-hard cock is out of its confines, Akechi flicks his sharp claws against the head. Goro realizes that despite the danger, it is very exciting, and he shivers.

Akechi doesn't straight take him into his mouth, and instead spends his sweet time playing with it, gently probing his balls and the shaft. It's like watching a cat play with a ball of yarn. The coldness of the metal is a stark contrast against his burning flesh. The foreplay has half mast to fully hard far faster than Goro'd like to admit. 

Once his cock is dripping with precome, Akechi makes a pleased noise and rips the mask and helmet off with a single push to Goro's surprise. "So that comes off." 

"Apparently," Loki stares down at his helmet dubiously. "We never had to before, I guess."

"Wonder why, I've always found Joker attractive. I mean, Akira's nice, but there's something domineering and attractive about Joker. Then there are his red gloves..." 

Loki makes a face and slaps him gently on the dick, demanding attention. "Can you please focus on me when I'm about to blow you?"

"Oh, sorry," Robin Hood apologizes and looks down at himself kneeling between his legs, hungry but still not willing to go down on him if Akira is what is on his mind. It would be very awkward, wouldn't it be, thinking about your boyfriend while you do yourself.

Once Akechi decides he has Goro's full attention, he reaches forward to take the head in his mouth, licking away the precome leaking from the slit. Goro pants and clutches the sheets—it's hardly the first time he'd been given oral sex, but it's been long enough that he moans embarrassingly loud. It has Akechi smiling like a cat who just licked out of a bowl of cream: pleased, smarmy and joyful all at once. Goro runs a hand down Akechi's hair and distantly notes,_ it's so soft. Is my hair this soft? Is this what Akira was thinking every time I did this for him?_ Then abruptly removes it because Akechi flicks his tongue in a certain way and he pulls a bit too harshly. 

"You don't have to hold back," Loki arches his eyebrows as he looks up towards Robin, still keeping a loose grip around his cock. "You're me, I'm you. I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about what we'd like and all."

With permission given, Goro threads both of his hands and thrusts into Akechi's mouth until just his head is brushing his throat. Akechi moans but hollows his cheeks to suck harder, earning another pleased sound from Goro. What he'd like—well, Akira had always been so careful with him, treating him like a porcelain doll despite Goro's objections. He takes a stronger grip and pushes into the tightness of Akechi's throat. 

He carefully thrusts a few more times until Akechi's lips are brushing against his own stomach. His own crimson orbs look up between his thighs, and it only adds to his own arousal. He pants, grabs Akechi's hair tighter, pulls out, slamming himself back in—fucking his face. From the way Loki moans obscenely and clings to the bed tightly enough to leave marks, he's about as much into it as Goro is. He always did enjoy giving oral, enjoyed the way how he could wield it as a weapon to make Akira fall apart, but this seemed to be something else.

Those thoughts don't last very long because he's fucking a very, very tight throat wearing debauchery. "Gonna come," Goro pants and hisses, pistoning himself repeatedly and tightening his hands even tighter that he distantly thinks his knuckles must be turning white under the gloves. Loki merely smiles and tongues him harder, desperately working him towards climax. 

Goro comes _hard_. Akechi doesn't even miss a single drop, swallowing diligently around the member encased in his throat, even cleaning up any stray drops after he pulls away. He has a shit-eating grin as he pulls himself up, bringing a hand to nudge against the head again. Goro flinches because it's too much, shudders hard. 

It takes a few minutes for his higher brain functions to return, but it does eventually. By then, Akechi is straddling him, his collar gone as he mouths Goro's neck. "My turn," he says as he pushes his bulge against Goro's gloved hands. 

"I can't hardly give you a handjob while you're like this," Goro laughs out of amusement as he presses down on Akechi's clothed cock. "Help me find a zipper or something that would let you out it." 

Turns out, Loki's outfit does not have a zipper of any sort, a tightsuit with no way out. Akechi makes a frustrated noise, looks at his hands, then tears at his clothing. The tight nylon catches on his sharp claws, and yields with a satisfactory _ripppppppp_. He pulls on it until his cock and ass is exposed, letting the fabric drop unceremoniously to the ground. 

"That is going to be a lot to explain to the Thieves."

"For fuck's sake, _stop talking about others when we're fucking_!" 

Robin Hood rolls his eyes at Loki's attention-seeking tendencies and flips their position until he's the one looming over the other on the bed. Enjoying the catch in Loki's pale neck, he leans closer and stares him down. 

"Stop being such a bitch, then," Goro growls and presses Akechi harshly into the bed, accidentally pressing his arm against Akechi's throat a bit too long. Just enough to stop him breathing for a few seconds. He's about to apologize when Loki uses his spare hand to bring Robin Hood's hand against his throat. 

"Fuck," Loki breathes out, "do that again," he demands, grinding his hips down. 

Robin Hood blinks in confusion, then carefully presses down on Akechi's pristine neck with his gloved hand. The masked version of himself makes a harsh jerk, moans brokenly. 

_I have a choking kink_, Goro notes fleetingly. He uses one hand to keep a tight grip on Akechi's throat as he rips off his gloves to fondle Akechi's ass. "Lube?" 

Loki, all while being choked, glances to Robin's left where a bottle of lube sits in what was an empty space mere moments ago. Goro laughs as he eases the pressure to grab it, coating his fingers liberally. "When did we bring that?"

"_You_ did, hoping we could get lucky with Kurusu," Loki mumbles as his eyes focus back slowly. "I'm personally enjoying how it turned out." 

Robin thinks about it, and agrees with Loki's evaluation. True, having sex with Akira is nice, but this is a limited once-in-a-lifetime chance, isn't it? Plus, he had kinks he was too mortified to explore with Akira, and this has been turning to be a very curious experiment. Curious, he spanks Akechi with a spare hand, and when he chokes on his own spit, quickly choke Loki again. From the way he's groaning and his cock's jumping, he's getting off on it. 

"We're a sadomasochist," Robin Hood murmurs softly as he chokes Loki harder, and finally thrusts lubed finger in sharply. Loki, well, chokes. But also from Goro's carefully aimed nudge against the prostate. "I'm not sure why this is a surprise."

Akechi just gags but pleads to keep going. Goro indulges him, thrusting a second finger with relative ease. "You're fine just with this, right?" 

He loosens his grip for an answer, and Loki replies roughly, "yes. God, keep doing just that and I'll come." 

So Robin does exactly that, probing and nudging around in Akechi's ass as he keeps a careful eye on Loki's face so he doesn't accidentally end up murdering his other half. Every time Akechi's eyes roll behind his eyes, Goro gives him a second to gulp in air, repeat, repeat. At a certain nudge, Akechi moans desperately and begins to thrash. Being the sadist he is, he rubs at it harshly, not even giving a second of reprieve. 

"You're doing so good," Robin Hood croons as he continues to drag the fingers against Loki's prostate. Akechi makes a choking sound at the praise, and starts to pant. Goro lubes up another finger and slides it past the ring of muscle, which tightens in reply. "Come on, you've been so good to me, _just come for me_—"

And that is all it takes for Akechi to finally give into release, spurting thick ropes of come everywhere. Untouched, he gingerly thinks as he dips a finger into a puddle of come to lick at it. 

"Fuck," Loki whispers breathlessly, limbs like noodles, "fuck." 

"Agreed," Robin replies, then realizes they're stuck in a locked room, "though we should really be finding a way out of here."

Suddenly, the steel door bursts open, with a certain masked raven-haired boy shouting, "Goro!" At that, Goro gives Akira a warm smile and a familiar wave. 

Akira flicks his gaze towards the come-covered and practically naked Akechi, swallows nervously, the sets his gaze back at Goro. "Er. Not a good time?"

As the other one is still recuperating from his orgasm, Robin decides to speak for the two of them. "Perfect timing actually, we just finished. By the way, may I enquire how you were able to come in? Akechi said he couldn't get through no matter how he tried." 

"What? The door's open," Akira murmurs with a curious expression. "Did you... not know?"

At that, Loki makes a confused sound, and Robin whips his head over to glare at the man still wallowing in his post-orgasmic haze. _Out of all idiotic possibilities_.

"You haven't thought to _open the door_?" Robin Hood groans, distressed and agitated. "You said you tried everything!" 

"If it was a door I couldn't bust open, I thought it wouldn't open!" Loki justifies himself aggressively, crossing his arms over. "What's the point in making such a sturdy door if you're going to keep it open!?"

"I dunno, security?" Akira shrugs, standing by the door. "People like you who bust doors open instead of opening them like sane individuals?"

"That's fucking stupid, just like your face," Akechi murmurs viciously and kicks the air. Akira just shrugs and shakes his head, looking even amused by Loki's comment.

"I've noticed you aren't quite surprised about seeing two of us, however," Robin Hood questions gently, because even Kurusu Akira, Weird Events Connoisseur, should find having two versions of his boyfriend extremely strange. Then arousing. But mostly strange. 

"Ah, about that," Akira fidgets, glancing down at the floor. Without explaining more, he bursts the door open, allowing them to see what is past the steel door. 

There are seven other Akiras following after Joker, some in Joker's outfit, some in his usual school clothing, some in bizarre clothing Goro wants to rip off their body. 

"I'm Metatron," the Akira with his hand against the door handle introduces, then watches as the other seven bursts into the room. 

"Right," Goro states, "right."

**Author's Note:**

> its been SO LONG since i wrote actual porn but i hope u enjoyed!! i sure enjoyed it. it started as a joke self challenge to write a SINGLE STRAIGHT SCENE FIC--- then it got perverted. black mask keep it in ur goddamn pants 
> 
> talk to me... about... idk. anything. im mostly tryin t get cpv ch4 finished (IM ALMOST DONE!!! 6.8k words and 2 scenes left. pray4me) here: @tsunbrownie 
> 
> this one has a series because i wanna write a fic where 8 akiras step on loki. thats it. thats the plot


End file.
